


Drinking Games

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nick Clark, Drinking, Drinking Games, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Troy Otto, Underage Drinking, Virgin Troy Otto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Troy blinked down at his half empty cup, wondering what the hell made him think this was a good idea. He doesn't drink. He doesn't. Not seeing what it did to his parents. But then Nick showed up with a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice and his god damn smile and Troy found himself saying yes to a drinking game on a raining afternoon when he had the house to himself."Never have I ever.... " Nick hummed against the rim of his glass as he thought of the next part. "Been kicked out of school." Nick said with a wicked smile.Troy huffed a laugh and took a drink, grinning when he saw Nick take one as well. "I thought you had to say things you'd actually never done." He said with one eyebrow raised in amusement.Nick shook his head as he lowered his glass. "I'm taking some liberties here." He said, reaching for the bottle of vodka to top off his drink for the fourth time since they’d started the game and scooching forward in his seat so his knees were almost touching Troy's legs.





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okoye/gifts).



> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Hi i'm wanna ask for a request with Troy and Nick while they are in the ranch,they get drunk and ended having sex over Jeremiah's desk. Thanks You so very much.  
> ~~~  
> Daaaamn, okay, I got this. And because I’m evil this is when Jeremiah is still alive because them fucking over the place he died would be creepy.

Troy blinked down at his half empty cup, wondering what the hell made him think this was a good idea. He doesn't drink. He doesn't. Not seeing what it did to his parents. But then Nick showed up with a bottle of vodka and cranberry juice and his god damn smile and Troy found himself saying yes to a drinking game on a raining afternoon when he had the house to himself.

"Never have I ever.... " Nick hummed against the rim of his glass as he thought of the next part. "Been kicked out of school." Nick said with a wicked smile.

Troy huffed a laugh and took a drink, grinning when he saw Nick take one as well. "I thought you had to say things you'd actually never done." He said with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Nick shook his head as he lowered his glass. "I'm taking some liberties here." He said, reaching for the bottle of vodka to top off his drink for the fourth time since they’d started the game and scooching forward in his seat so his knees were almost touching Troy's legs.

"Fine, fine. My turn." Troy said, eyeing the glass in his hands again as he twisted it back and forth between his palms. He watched the iridescent red drink glow in the low light of the living room as he though. "Never have I ever... had sex.." Troy said after a beat with a smirk as he watched Nick's expression go from a silly drunken grin to a look of shock.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, raising his glass to take a drink.

"Spent my whole life on this ranch with people that were practically family." Troy explained with a shrug, still moving his glass between his hands.

"Alright..." Nick said, giving his glass a swirl and cracking a smile. "Never have I ever done something stupid when drunk."

When Troy didn't raise his glass to take a drink Nick grinned and took a sip as he waited for Troy to come up with his next question.

"Never have I ever been attracted to men." Troy said with a smile of his own as he raised his glass to take a drink. Nick did the same, their eyes meeting mid sip.

"Never have I ever been attracted to someone in this room." Nick said carefully, trying not to smile as he raised his glass to his lips again. The look in his eyes as Troy raised his own glass took on a mischievous glint as they both drank.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room." Troy said, concealing his smile behind the rim of his glass. He took a slip, trying to play it cool as he watched Nick continue to eye him as he drank as well.

"Never have I ever fantasized about fucking someone in this room." Nick said, scooching forward in his seat again so one of his knees was pressing against Troy's outer thigh.

They both took a drink before Nick reached out and grabbed hold of Troy's glass. He set them both on the coffee table before moving to straddle Troy's lap, his hands coming to rest on Troy's shoulders as he got settled.

"You tired of playing games, Nicky?" Troy asked, still grinning up at the younger man.

"Something like that." He said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Troy's lips.  

Troy let his eyes slip closed as he returned the kiss, his hands finding Nick's waist and pulling him a little closer as the kiss went from gentle, slow brushes of lips to a hot tangle of tongues. 

One of Nicks hands found its way into Troy's hair as the other came to rest on Troy's throat, guiding him to tip his head just a little to give them both a better angle.

The kiss tasted like cranberries and vodka with just a hint of something that was undoubtedly all Nick. It made Troy groan into his kiss and pull the other man closer so Nick could feel just how hard he was making Troy.  

Nick arched his back and rolled his hips when Troy pulled him closer, letting Troy feel how hard he was getting from their impromptu make out session as well. He let the hand in Troy's hair slip away and down his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Troy was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air as he started to pull Nick's shirt up. Nick quickly obliged, lifting his arms long enough for Troy to discard the article before making Troy free himself from the sleeves of his button up.

Once they were both shirtless, Nick took Troy's face in his hands and kissed him deeply before moving to stand. He pulled Troy up with him, grinning at the older man's look of confusion. "You have any lube?" Nick asked, that evil little smile of his back in full play.

Giving a rapid nod, Troy grabbed Nicks shoulders and kissed him quickly before turning to run up to his bedroom. It only took him maybe a minute tops to run up the stairs, grab the bottle from his nightstand and run back down. 

In that time Nick had stripped down to nothing and taken a seat on the edge of Troy’s father's desk. He had one foot dangling off the edge as the other was propped up on the pushed-out office chair. He was stroking himself slowly as he watched Troy come down the stairs with the bottle of lube in hand.

The sight of Nick sitting there as he touched himself made Troy trip over his own feet. He caught himself on the corner of the stairs and had to press a palm to his aching cock as it throbbed in his pants. "You're gonna be the death of me." He said before lurching forward and catching Nick's lips in another kiss.

Nick hummed happily into the kiss, hand leaving his cock to grab the bottle of lube from Troy. When he broke the kiss a moment later he just grinned. "You ever finger yourself?" He asked, uncapping the lube with one hand and reaching for the button of Troy's pants with the other.

Troy groaned, ducking his head to kiss at the side of Nick's neck. "Yeah, few times." He rasped, breath hot against Nick's neck as he helped Nick get his pants undone and pushed down his legs. He kicked them aside as he brought his hands up to grab hold of Nick's waist again, wanting to feel every inch of skin he could.

A chuckle escaped Nick's lips as he tilted his head to give Troy better access to his neck. "You wanna do the honors then, or do you wanna watch me do it?" He asked, voice a bit rough with how turned on he was right now.

Troy bit at the crook of Nick's neck, enjoying the shiver that went through the younger man before he answered. "You do it, wanna see how you like it." Troy said, taking a step back and taking his own cock in hand to give it a few strokes as he watched Nick squeeze a generous amount of lube out onto two fingers.

With a gasp, Nick started to rub at his rim gently with both fingers, he circled them a few times before just barely pushing the tip of one finger in. He did that a few times, circling both fingers before teasing himself with one. After a minute of this, he finally sunk one finger in up to the second knuckle and began to move it in and out of himself slowly, his mouth falling open as he tried to keep his breathing calm.

Troy bit his lip, hand leaving his cock to grip the edge of the desk as he watched Nick slowly work himself open.  

Nicks eyes slipped closed as he added a second figure, a gasping moan falling from his lips as he let his head fall back and he started to work his fingers a bit faster. He spread his legs wider as he started to scissor his fingers and really work the ring of muscles, stretching himself thoroughly.

Watching Nick work himself open was almost hypnotizing to Troy. He'd fingered himself before, but seeing Nick laying back on the desk, his legs spread wide as he got himself worked open? It was so much hotter than anything he'd ever done to himself or even imagined.

Before he could think, Troy was leaning over Nick, his arms on either side of the younger man on the desk to support himself as he kissed and sucked at the long column of Nick's throat.  

Nick moaned at the feel of Troy's lips on his skin, the hand he'd been using to finger himself finding Troy's cock and stroked it, spreading the last of the lube from his fingers over Troy's length.

Troy gasped and bucked his hips into Nick's hand, his mouth falling open against his neck as he steadied himself above Nick.

"Come on, Troy. Fuck me." Nick whispered in Troy's ear, lining Troy's cock up with his hole.

With a groan, Troy bit at Nick's neck and pushed forward, sinking into him slowly. For a moment he was completely lost in the feel of Nick's body, the tight heat of him enveloping Troy's cock. The feel of Nick's hands clawing at his back and tangling in his hair. The heat of his breath as he panted and gasped in his ear.

Troy lifted himself up a bit as he bottomed out, his face hovering above Nick's as they both struggled to breathe properly.  

Nick lifted his chin, catching Troy's lips in a kiss as he wrapped his legs around him, urging him to move with his actions.

Without hesitation, Troy pulled his hips back, gasping into the kiss as he gave a few shallow thrusts. When Nick arched his back and moaned into Troy's mouth, he took that as a sign to keep going. He found a rhythm, one hand clutching the edge of the desk behind Nicks head while the other tangled in his hair.

Nick reached a hand between them, grabbing his own cock and stroking it in time with Troy's thrusts. Both of their movements growing faster as they chased their release. The force of Troy's thrusts grew harsher, making the desk shake and various items fall to the floor.

"Nick... Ah... I'm so close..." Troy gasped into the crook to Nick's neck. His whole body felt like it was on fire, every nerve alight with pleasure as he and Nick lost themselves in each other.

All Nick could do was gasp and moan, giving his cock a few more strokes before cuming all over himself and Troy.  

The clench of Nick's body as he came was enough to send Troy tumbling over the edge after him. Nick's name spilling from his mouth over and over as he gave a few final thrusts and stilled, his whole body sagging against Nick’s.

"Is the room supposed to spin after..." Troy mumbled into Nick's neck.

A chuckle rumbled through Nick's chest at that. "No, that would be the vodka." He surmised, rubbing at Troy's back with both hands. "Come on, let's go take a shower n get this place cleaned up before Jeremiah comes home and catches us. He doesn’t strike me as the type of father that’d be okay with his son having gay sex. Especially with someone that’s half black." Nick said with a chuckle.

Troy huffed a laugh a that. "Yeah, good idea."

They showered, taking their time as they were still drunk. Once they were dried and dressed again they got the living room back in order before Nick packed up the remaining vodka and headed home. He left with an open invitation for Troy to come by anytime he wanted to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
